totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon (TDIwriter)'s Minor Characters
This page lists the minor characters from TDIwriter's various stories, in case that wasn't obvious from the page title. They are listed in order of appearance. Madeline Madeline appeared in Useless Boring Trivia Extravaganza , as one of Quinn's fans. Madeline was notable for using obscure internet slang, and being particularly excitable. Madeline squealed each time Quinn answered a question correctly, and professed a love for Quinn, something that made Quinn exceedingly uncomfortable. Trivia *Madeline was named after the popular children's book character. Chuggy Chuggy appeared in the chapter Useless Boring Trivia Extravaganza. He was described as a portly young man with a backwards cap, goatee, confused look in his eye, and a t-shirt that said 'I Brake for Corn Chips'. He was an extreme fan of Reese's, claiming to be his biggest. Throughout the chapter, Chuggy ate corn chips while asking Reese questions, during the challenge. At one point, he ripped his shirt off, revealing the word 'Resse', a misspelling of 'Reese', painted over his considerable gut. Towards the end of the challenge, Reese answers a question incorrectly, causing Chuggy to declare in tears that Reese was a sham. Chuggy also appears in the first Aftermath episode of Return to Total Drama Action, where he asks Reese what his favorite experience on either season was. Trivia *Chuggy was named and modeled after a minor character from SuperNews. The character's name was Chuggers. *Chuggy is the only minor character to have appeared in two different episodes, and in two different seasons. *Chuggy is my favorite minor character. *I considered turning Chuggy into a contestant for Total Drama: Pacific Island. I decided against it, however, when I was unable to think of a decent plotline for him. *Chuggy was the main inspiration for Rupe-Dawg, a character from my cancelled Where Are They Now? story. This is another reason Chuggy was scrapped as a contestant, as I intended for Rupe-Dawg to appear, as well. I felt that having both characters in the story would have been overkill. Cletus Cletus was Steven's fan, from Useless Boring Trivia Extravaganza. He referred to Steven by Steven's actual name, Yancy, and claimed that Steven was an inspiration to people with odd names, such as himself and the rest of Steven's present fans. Cletus also claimed to enjoy Steven's singing voice, complimenting that he had the voice of a 'T-vest wearing angel'. Trivia *Cletus is named after a character from The Simpsons. Severin Severin was a gothic supporter of Zuma, in Useless Boring Trivia Extravaganza. Severin, as well as the rest of Zuma's supporters, seem generally uninterested in the contest. Severin refers to his own question as 'conformist'. When Zuma answers his questions incorrectly, he is slightly disappointed, but gives her credit for 'not conforming to the movie going public of corporate Canada'. Trivia *Severin was named after a character from an episode of Lost Tapes. *Severin was the character that inspired me to eventually create Diamond. The Angry Clown The Angry Clown is a character who appeared on the television monitor in Return to Total Drama Action's first Aftermath episode. The Angry Clown was shown to be berating Morgan for his lack of clowning skills, demanding that Morgan show more emotion when singing 'Happy Birthday', hitting him with a rubber chicken to puncuate his anger. Trivia *The Angry Clown is the only minor character listed who has not had their first name revealed. *The author is terrified of clowns, hence why the clown was portrayed as angry and violent. Partially Hydrogenated Space Caterpillar Partially Hydrogenated Space Caterpillar was the name of Zuma's band, in Return to Total Drama Island and Action. Though they are only referenced in the first season, they appear in video footage during The Aftermath II, when it is revealed that they had broken up due to creative differences.The band consisted of Zuma herself, a grungy looking fellow named Kyle, tough looking, yet skinny young man with long red hair named William, and a big-lipped boy named Stefan. The band breaks up after Kyle complains about his milkshake, leaving the band over the mistake. Stefan leaves soon after, followed by William. Trivia *Kyle is based on Kurt Cobain. His description as a "grungy looking fellow with shaggy hair and a goatee, in a flannel jacket, jeans ripped at the knee, and converse sneakers", reflects his. Kyle was the first to leave the band, due to the author's intense dislike of Kurt Cobain. *Stefan is based on Steven Tyler. He is described as being "a big-lipped boy, with sunglasses, multiple scarves which are all different colors, an open t-shirt, a cowboy hat, skinny jeans and cowboy boots,". Steven Tyler is known for both his large lips, and his odd choice in clothing. Stefan would also frequently exclaim 'OW', in the middle of sentences, a common thing Steven Tyler does while singing. *William is based on Axl Rose. His appearance is described as being of "a tough looking, yet skinny young man with long red hair, wearing a sleeveless undershirt, red bandana, kilt, and Nike basketball shoes," a look that is commonly associated with Axl Rose in the early 1990s. His name, William, is Axl's birth name. As he is leaving, William states that he is considering changing his name to Anvil Posie, and that the band doesn't have enough weapons or flowers to keep him around. These are references to Axl Rose and his band, Guns N' Roses. *While the author dislikes Kurt Cobain and his band, Nirvana, he was selected to be one of the musicians parodied because of his influence and contributions to rock music. If I had written this chapter recently, the parody of Kurt Cobain would likely have been replaced by a parody of Eddie Vedder or Chris Cornell, two other highly influential musicians from the grunge period of the 1990s, who the author loves. At the time the chapter was written, I was not well aware of Vedder or Cornell. *Steven Tyler and Axl Rose were parodied because of the author's love for them and their work, however.